A Series of My Stories
by bloodyredrose1994
Summary: Just a one-shot story that comes from my imagination.
1. Higurashi no naku koro ni: Bio life-form

HIGURASHI NO NAKU KORO NI: BIO LIFE-FORM

Chapter 1: A New Person Chapter: Amnesiac Boy

**June 1984**

Hinamizawa was a peaceful little village with a population of roughly 2000 people. Of course this village hid a deep dark secret. Every year, for four years since the building of the dam, during the night of the Watanagashi Festival, one person had died and one person had gone missing each year. This was known as the Curse of Oyashiro-sama.

Now, it'd been a year since the Hinamizawa Disaster was prevented. Many times before, in other worlds, the disaster had taken place causing the death of all the villagers. It'd all been started by Miyo Takano who was obsessed to prove her grandfather's research was true and she didn't care who she had to sacrifice. Fortunately, a group of kids were able to defeat her and save the village. They became famous for being Hinamizawa's heroes.

The story itself would've focused on the following characters: Keiichi Maebara, Rena Ryuugu, Satoko Houjou, Rika Furude, Hanyuu Furude, Mion and Shion Sonozaki. However, that would not be for our story would focus on a new character who would likely change Hinamizawa forever.

* * *

_When a person is running it has a reason, when a person has a reason to run it means it's the question of life or death, when the person is running for life or death means it wants to be freed. A strange person is currently running for its life, it run straight to a hallways of darkness, the person look behind as it is following by figures who are after it._

_As the person runs it could see a light from straight the hallways, as it continued to run for the light its gaining closer, closer, closer in till..._

* * *

"Urrr..." a boy groaned as his eyes slowly fluttered open and he found himself looking at the ceiling, then he slowly sit up, he looking to his surroundings to his right; a window, to his left; curtains and straight; it was a man in white coat and has brown hair, when the man turn it reveals he wears glass. "Ah, your awaked, I'm glad." He said. "Satoko-chan! Rika-chan! Hanyuu-chan! Your friend is awaked!" He called.

He heard a door opened and reveals that it was three girls around his age; a girl with long blue hair in hime cut and purple eyes, she wears a white short sleeved shirt with a pink bow, a navy-blue skirt, navy suspenders, white socks and brown shoes, the second has blond hair with a black headband wearing a green dress with a yellow bow, a white sailor collar and black tights with brown shoes and last one has purple hair but he could have sworn he saw a pair of horns on her head, wearing a school outfit with a red plaid skirt, a short sleeved white blouse, a blue vest with a blue bow, white socks and brown shoes. "Where am I?" The boy was very confused he doesn't know what's going on.

"My clinic, in Hinamizawa. These girls found you and brought you here, so I treated you." The man said.

"We were very worried, you were covering in blood." The purple haired girl said.

"Blood...?" The boy was confused.

The blue haired girl looked at the boy. Something was wrong. "What's your name?"

The boy looks at the girl. "I…my name is…" the boy clutched his head, "My name is…" He was drawing a blank. "I…can't remember…"

"Amnesia," the man reasoned. "You did have a concussion when I examined you."

"You mean he's lost his memories?" asked the blonde.

"That's right, Satoko-chan," said the man. "I'll call the police and make a missing persons report, in the mean time I'll exanimate him. Now I suggest you three to go to school."

"HAI!" They respond.

As the girls went, the boy glanced on the girls for a few seconds. "They're cute aren't they." the man said as he had thoughts that the boy might like one of the girls.

The boy only nodded, they were cute, especially the bluenette.

"Oh, by the way, my name's Dr. Irie"

* * *

After a long day in bed and some examinations, the boy was wondering who he is, he asked Dr. Irie if he lives here but Dr. Irie simply says and explained that he never saw him before and that that Hinamizawa was a small village that he could easily recognized the faces, it was the first time he saw him. If it was true that means he's probably live outside the village, but where, how did he got here in the first place, how did he lose his memories? All of this question making him stressing, Dr. Irie advice him to take a rest, too much is not good for an amnesiac.

The boy was currently in bed but not sleeping, in appearance; he has black hair, red eyes, slightly pale skin, his chest is covered in bandages and the only clothes he has is a pair of shorts. He was thinking about this little piece of memory, true when he wake up he only have this little piece of memory, he's not sure what it is or what it means but a memory is a memory. He heard the door open, once he was sit up to now who it is by curiosity, it reveals that it was the three girls from this morning.

"Hello, were back." The bluenette said.

"Oh, back to see your amnesiac friend." Dr. Irie said.

"He doesn't remember anything at all?" The purple haired said with sincere worried.

"An Hundred percent," Dr. Irie began to explain. "I did a few examinations from his brainwave, I'm afraid it might take some time before he'll fully remember."

"Well...actually, I do remember something since I woke up" That makes Dr. Irie surprise and the girls relieved that he has a little bit of memory. "Well is something like this; Shadow...and...Angel." He clutches his head to remember.

"Kage... Tenshi," The purple haired girl repeated and got an ideal. "Hey, that can be your name!"

"Hanyuu!" The bluenette snapped. Kage Tenshi?* that wasn't a name.

"Actually, I like it," the boy said. "Tenshi, my name is Tenshi Kage." The boy now named Tenshi was glad to have a name even it's not his real name.

"Good thing," Dr. Irie said.

"Oh, we forgot to introduce are self," The bluenette said as she start to introduce. "My name is Rika Furude, Nipah!" She finished with her catchphrase which that makes Tenshi blush. Then it was the blonde's turn. "My name's Satoko Houjou." It was the last one's turn now. "And my name is Hanyuu Furude." She said with a sweet smile.

"It's nice to meet you all." Tenshi said polity.

"Dr. Irie is it okay if Tenshi-kun will come live with us when he gets discharged?" Rika said to Dr. Irie. Tenshi look at Rika a bit surprised, even Dr. Irie with a face of unpleasant one. "Are you sure? He is a _boy_." Letting a boy living with girls will make things uglier.

"The three of us had made a decision, plus he looks harmless enough." Rika said.

Tenshi seems very flatter of her offer, even her two friends agree. "Thank you."

* * *

**One week later**...

Early in the evening, Tenshi have been living in the house with the three girls for a week now. He really had nowhere else to go and the police was still unable to find anyone who knew about him or could identify him. He wasn't a freeloader; he would help out around the house like doing the laundry (he stayed away from the girls' underwear), doing the dishes and sweeping the floor. It was his way of thanking them for giving him a place to stay. At first, he was surprise that the girls were living together without parents, Rika and Satoko are orphans and Hanyuu was the only family Rika has.

He was currently doing the dishes while thinking. He still thinking about of his past, he wonder where did he got here, where he from, what was he like before he loose his memory, did he have parents? He wasn't sure, as long he waits he'll definitely uncover the true.

Then he heard the door slide open and turn to see the girls who have finished their day at school. "Welcome back" he welcomed theme as the girls had went inside.

"Guess what Tenshi-kun," Rika begin the news. "You can come to school with us." She finished. "Isn't it great?!" Hanyuu beamed with a smile.

Tenshi look at the girls surprised. "Really?" He asked.

"We asked Chie-sensei and the principal, they said you could come." Rika said.

"When do I start?" He asked. "Tomorrow." Rika respond. Tenshi could actually go to school like all other kids.

Tenshi look down a bit, he doesn't know if he's ready. He never went outside, since his awaken he lock himself inside surrounding by walls, last weekend when the girls were about to go groceries they asked if he will like to go with theme but he said he doesn't want to be a porter so Hanyuu had stay in the house to keep him company. For him; his a stranger without a past and he feels little scare. "Girls I don't know if I'm ready to go outside." He said in a depression tone.

"Oh no, you don't Mister. You need to get out take some air, a proper education and see other peoples." Satoko said with her hands on her hips like a mother.

"But..."

"Tenshi, you need to stop lock yourself," Rika begin to speak to make sense in Tenshi. "You been locking yourself for a week now, is time to free yourself." Tenshi looked at Rika as she tries to help him.

"You're sealed yourself in the darkness Tenshi-kun," It was now Hanyuu's turn. "Locking yourself from outside means your lock inside the darkness. In the darkness where you're alone, you most walk out the darkness to escape and the only exist is the light. Walk through the darkness once you reach that light you're freed. Get out and go outside will help you meet new peoples and make friends. You can even create new memories here. " Tenshi looked at Hanyuu that she just makes sense. He has a dream once; he dreamed running in the hallways of darkness, when he saw a light he knew he most go to it, that dream was the first dream before he has awakened. Could this be what Hanyuu was saying that if he stays inside he'll be alone in the darkness? And also creating new memories he could do that. He's thinking for a moment. "Okay." That was the only respond he has.

The three girls were happy to hear, the whole week locking himself and tomorrow he'll be freed himself. He'll meet new people, making friends and friends who will help him.

* * *

**Later...**

The school of Hinamizawa was the only school, it has one classroom and one teacher, mixed with children of different ages and grade levels. It has grade schoolers, middle schoolers and high schoolers all in one classroom. The older students would sometime help the younger students with their studies. Hinamizawa was a small village so it has one school. Today was the day of the new student.

"Everyone we have a new transfer student." A woman with blue hair name Chie-sensei announced as Tenshi was right next to the teacher.

For school days Tenshi was wearing a white t-shirt black pants and black shoes. "Errr...my...my..." Tenshi was very nervous being the center of the attention. All the students were watching him, Tenshi was looking at Rika for encouragement, she only smile that gives him enough. "MY NAME IS TENSHI KAGE! NICE TO MEET YOU ALL!" He said with all in his lungs and bowed.

"He doesn't have to yell like that." Satoko said with a sweat drop.

"Well I did when I came to class." Hanyuu said.

"I'm pretty sure our friends will help him get used to it to the class. Nipah." Rika finished.

Suddenly an orange-brown haired teenage girl wearing a sailor fuku, complete with a yellow ribbon and white socks with dark brown shoes was breathing heavenly and stars in her eyes was looking at Tenshi, she only got one mind in her head. "Sooooooo Cuuuuute! OMOCHIKAERI (I'm taking him home)!" Then she suddenly grabs Tenshi and makes a run for it. "Ryuugu-san! You mustn't suddenly go and "take home" a transfer student!" Chie-sensei said.

After saving Tenshi from kidnapping and the first period over. "OK, time to ask random questions to our new classmate!" Announced the green haired ponytailed teenage girl wearing a white short-sleeved shirt with green tie and wears a yellow, unbuttoned vest, a long reddish-pink skirt, black socks and brown shoes.

All the students were gathered as Tenshi was sitting to a chair, he was little nervous but if the students wants to know he'll be happy to it. "What's your favorite food?" a boy asked.

"Fried rice"

"What's your favorite color?" a little girl asked.

"Hmm... Red..." answered Tenshi, then recalling Rika's hair. "And blue."

"Are those really the color of your eyes?" another boy asked. "My eyes?" Tenshi was confused about the boy's question. "Yes they are, their my natural eyes." Since Tenshi's awaken he saw his own eyes from a mirror, he didn't expected those kind of color but Dr. Irie says that some people have eyes of different color.

"So who's the next to ask?" the green haired girl declared. "If anybody will, I'll ask what color of his underwear is!"

Tenshi looking at the girl in confused for a few seconds. "Do I have to answer that question?" He asked Rika.

"No, no, my sister just playing with you." A girl who looks identical to the ponytailed girl but her hair is tie down, wearing a short sleeve buttoned white shirt with a blue striped ribbon tie around the collar and a blue mini-skirt.

"OMOCHIKAERI~!" Yet again the orange-brown girl grabs Tenshi and makes a run for it. "Hey you! Don't do stuff like that!" The ponytailed girl said.

After they saving Tenshi again, the brown-orange girl was tie in a chair and whining. "Seriously Rena-chan, last year you were trying to kidnap Hanyuu and now the new kid? What are we gonna do with you." Said a brown haired teenage boy, wearing a white collared over a red t-shirt, black pants, a belt and black shoes.

"I can't help it, he so cute, Hauu~." The girl now named Rena whined.

"Where you're from?" Said the green haired girl kindly. That hits Tenshi deeply. "I... don't know." He responds with his head down.

"You don't know?" She repeated.

"To tell you the truth," Tenshi said in depression. "I have amnesia." That hits all the students to hear that, amnesia? He doesn't remember?

"OMOCHIKAER~I~I~!~!" Once again Tenshi was being kidnap by Rena who broke freed from the rope.

"We told you to stop that!" Said the brown haired boy.

* * *

After saving Tenshi from Rena...again, the day continued as the students continued their studies, as the day past its lunch time.

"You live at Rika-chan's house?!" The same brown haired boy named Keiichi asked. Tenshi and the girls were eating lunch together with the girls' older friends; Keiichi, Rena and two girls who are twins Mion and Shion, they all gathered their desks together and they are currently eating their lunches.

"Yes." Tenshi responds with a nodded as he took a bite. They didn't have a change to get to know Tenshi more since no other students will like to question him again because they were feeling sorry for him for his amnesia.

Keiichi looked at Rika, waiting for answers. "We found him a week ago. We took him in and take care of him." She said.

"And you girls had been hiding him all this time?" Keiichi gasped.

"Is my fault," Tenshi said as everybody looks at him to hear. "I've been locking myself surrounding by walls. Keeping me safe but also keeping me from seeing the world."

"And yet, you're finally got out and seeing the world, good for you!" Mion said, a person who lock him/herself most have the guts to busted it out and see the world and meet other people. Tenshi look at Mion as she was smiled him, then giggle. "And also, if Rika, Satoko and Hanyuu hadn't found you, Rena would've taking you at her place and keep you." She teased.

Now Tenshi was looking at Rena, her keeping him home? "Do you always take people at home?" He asked. "No, no, I don't take people at my home. Only cute stuffs! Hau!" Rena answered.

"Rena-chan only takes things that she consider cute." Rika explained. Tenshi blinking twice as his point himself. "She considers me...cute?" He was so confused right now.

"Well personally I think you are." Mion said, as she put her fingers to make a square shape to 'take a good look' at him. "I have to agree with onee (sister), you do look cute" Shion said. Again, Tenshi blinked twice, the twins think his cute?

"Ah, now I get it." Keiichi snickering and put his finger and thumb on his chin. "You three took him 'cause his cute." Keiichi teased as Mion joint. "Oh, looks like there's a square love between Rika, Satoko and Hanyuu for Tenshi." Mion wouldn't stop teasing even Shion joint. "Satoko-chan we don't know the whole thing about Tenshi because of his amnesia, till he focusing of remembering, you're not dating him for awhile. And I think I might approve him." That makes Satoko blushed of embarrassing.

"T-T-That's not it, b-beside it was Rika's idea!" She snapped.

Everybody look at Rika. "I should know you were the one behind this." Mion said. Truth that the group already knows that than Rika had let Satoko lived with her since the disappeared of her big brother and now she let Tenshi living with theme because of his amnesia.

Then Mion close her eyes and put her finger and thumb on her chin to think. Then she snapped her fingers. "Ok, is decided, this weekend were going to give Tenshi here a tour to our village!" She declared.

"Huh?" Tenshi look at Mion in confused.

"Well your new here and you nearly know about this village, so we're gonna give you a tour." Mion explained.

"Yeah, after locking yourself, you have to see the village." Shion said.

"We're going to have lots of fun!" Rena beamed.

Tenshi couldn't help but to be flattered, they're going to giving him a tour to see this village, it might help him to get used to see other people and also, deep down he wants to spending time with them they already become his friends. He'll have to repay them someday.

* * *

**Later...**

"What are you all doing?" Tenshi asked. School had ended, it was time for all the students to go home, except for Tenshi's new friends. They all gathered their desks again and it looks they're about to having a meeting or something.

"Well we're having club activities." Mion respond.

"Club activities?..." Tenshi repeated in confused.

"Oh right, you see we're the Hinamizawa Gaming Club," Mion began to explain. "Our purpose is playing games and whoever the loser is will get a punishment game, is all about being the top and giving all we got!" She said as she act almighty, true that she's also is the class rep.

"What is a punishment game?" Tenshi asked more questions.

Mion continued to explain. "Well if someone loses to a game, they have to do a penalty, like dressing Keiichi into a maid outfit." "HEY!" Keiichi snapped in irritating.

"Say, want to join us?" Mion asked to Tenshi.

"Me?" Tenshi pointed himself.

"Well yeah, having Rika-chan, Satoko-chan and Hanyuu-chan skipping our meetings for a week for some reasons that we don't even know before, you're might joined." Mion said, Tenshi look at the three girls, skipped the meetings for the whole week?

"We couldn't stay to our club meetings the whole week because we have to make sure you were alright at home all alone." Rika explained like she already know that that Tenshi was wondering why. "But having you to our club will be nice. Nipah!"

"Okay, let's officially welcome Tenshi Kage into the club!" Mion declared. This makes Tenshi blinking twice in confused, he didn't say he'll join a least he said he'll join.

"All in favor?" Mion asked. Everyone raising their hands, Tenshi was surprised of this action that everyone wants him to join. "All opposed" They dropped their hands. "Welcome, Ten-chan!" everyone cheered.

"Yippee! We didn't have new members since Hanyuu joined!" Rena beamed.

"And I won't be the only boy anymore."

"Now, what about if we play the old maid!" Mion declared as she holding a deck. Tenshi has no choice, he grab a chair and as they started the game.

10 minutes later...

"Can you repeat that?" Mion asked.

"I said I'm done." Tenshi answered as he reveals the cards complete.

"EHHH!" They all gasped.

"Okay how does an amnesiac knows how to play like a pro?!" Keiichi said.

"It must be Tenshi-kun's lucky day!" Rena said.

"Well we did help him a little." Satoko added.

"Gongrats you did it *clap clap clap*" Rika clapping her hands.

"Gotta say I'm pretty impressed you done so quickly, for a newbie." Mion said, she was pretty surprise that he play well and win.

"Then that means... you'll get a punishment game Mion." Keiichi said with a grin which makes Mion creep out, "Yeah onee, you have to accept it." Shion agreed.

* * *

"Well this is lest humiliated." Mion said. The gang were walking together on their way home as sun was setting. Since Mion lost she has to receive a punishment game. But Tenshi doesn't want to give her a punishment, he was too nice to think something humiliated, so the others had deciding on their own, but Tenshi interfered for something big, so he thought of it and that's how he found one; drawing weird pictures on her faces. The others thinks it's hilarious even Mion laugh a little.

"I could come up something better." Keiichi said.

"Like pervy things." Satoko said.

"Well good thing Tenshi is too nice to think something humiliate... or pervy." Shion said.

"HEY!"

"The flower on Mii-chan's face is so cute! Hau~ Omochikaeri!" Rena said as she keeps staring on Mion's face.

Tenshi was enjoying walking with his friends, his first day of school was great, he have befriended with his new classmates and the three girls' older friends. As they walking Tenshi was staring at the sunset this whole time, he couldn't get his eyes off of it, "The sun is beautiful." The others stop then looked at Tenshi and then the sun.

"Yeah it does." Mion said.

"I never noticed it, before now." Keiichi said.

"I always enjoy seeing the sun setting." Rena said.

"It feels great to see this scene." Hanyuu said. All of them seeing the sun setting was a beautiful moment, even Rika always enjoyed seeing the sunset since her suffering past was over last year.

"See Tenshi, the world has scenes that you never seen before." Rika said to Tenshi as he still staring at the sun.

'_It's like the light I was reaching from darkness was actually the sunset_.' Tenshi thought, '_And I already found it_.'

* * *

**Later...**

"How it is, Satoko?" It was night time, after a long day of school and club activity, Tenshi and the girls have arrive at their home, and were relaxes from this long day and doing homework. Tenshi was currently helping Satoko in cooking as he showing her the potato. "Tenshi-kun you don't have to show me every potato you cut, just peel the skins out and that's it." Satoko explained and was a little annoying every time Tenshi shows her the potatoes he cut.

But still, seeing Tenshi handle a knife was impressive for an amnesiac, maybe he once helps his mother cooking. "But thanks for the help by the way." She thanked with a smile.

On the table, Rika and Hanyuu were watching Tenshi helping Satoko, "Tenshi-kun I think you should take a break." Hanyuu said, Tenshi turn his head at Hanyuu with a look of confused, "But I just got started 8 minutes and 40 seconds ago." He said which that gives him the looks from the girls, "I know because I counted." He explained.

"Well true that you already finish your math homework so quickly," Hanyuu said, true that Tenshi had finish his math home worker only for 3 minutes, even in class he already answering all the math problems. "But I don't mean cocking I meant the chores you did. This morning you roll up the futons for us, even doing the dishes when we done eating breakfast then you put the laundries outside to dry and when we arrive you take them and folded and you started sweeping. Don't you think is time you take a break" Hanyuu said.

Before Tenshi could say something he was cut off by Rika, "You know she's right Tenshi-kun, you did all the chores in the house for a week now, none of us asked you."

Tenshi look at Rika for moment then looking to the floor "Is just...I wanted to repay you all for letting me stayed here and...for trying to help me to get use to it." Tenshi said with honesty as the girls look at him, "I was so grateful from your generously that I want it to return it." Tenshi finished.

The girls look at each other's then, "But we are grateful, you did everything to make us happy, now we're even! Nipah!" Rika said. Tenshi look at her in widened eyes, "Really?"

"Of course really, it's not like we wanted you to be our butler and you don't have to go through just to make us happy. You just have to do at little and let us handle it the rest, we're friends right?" Rika said. Tenshi couldn't help by what Rika said, it makes him feel happy, very happy and...blushed.

"Thank you," Tenshi said then turned to the potatoes. "I still need to finish this and then I'll take a break."

"Oh no you're not!" Satoko said as she pushes Tenshi to the table, "You done enough for today, now sit there and relax. I'll finish preparing the diner." She said as she put Tenshi to sit down.

Tenshi was now sitting with Rika and Hanyuu, Tenshi couldn't stop blushing when he sees Rika, he doesn't understand why he was feeling that way.

* * *

Later that night, Tenshi was wearing his night clothes a pair of black shorts and white t-shirt, it was bedtime but Tenshi is currently outside looking at the sky. He doesn't know why he was outside. But by looking at the stars and the moon makes him feel better, for some reasons he feels he needing it and another reason he can't figure it out. He also listening the cicadas singing, he enjoys it this night. But when he figures it out it was late he returns inside and went to sleep in his futon with the rest of the girls sleeping in theirs.

"_GRAOOOOOHG!" A gorilla-like dark bulky figure roared as it charge to the person who look at it in a strange dark place, as the creature was about to do a move the person punch it in the chest._

"_6 Hits; Jackhammer Punch!" said the person as the fist made contact to the chest, the creature was send flying by 6 impacts of shockwaves from its chest and landing on the floor._

_As the creature was about to getting up, "Wind...KICK!" suddenly the person send a slash of wind direct to the creature, when the slash hit the creature it cut it in half vertical and blood splashing..._

"AAAAAAH!" Tenshi was suddenly screamed and immediately sitting on his futon with sweats, he looks around and saw the girls looking at him.

"Tenshi-kun, are you okay?" Hanyuu ran to Tenshi then on her knees with worries.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Rika asked as she was joining with Hanyuu also with worries. "Yes I...guess." Tenshi respond as he wipes out the sweat on him.

"Well, roll up your futon and let's have breakfast, that'll relax your mind and forget that bad dream" Satoko suggestion holding a spatula on her hand, she was currently preparing breakfast for four.

"Hai!" Tenshi respond. After that, Tenshi and the girls were eating breakfast, while the girls were discussing, Tenshi on the other hand was wondering about the dream he have, '_What was that dream?_' he though.

* * *

At school...

CRASH!

BAM!

BOOM!

SPLASH!

At the end of it, Keiichi was covered in flour, had water poured over him that made the flour wet, and covered in feathers. "Sa…To…Ko!" Keiichi seethed.

"Ohohohohohoho!" the blonde prankster laughed. "Once again, Keiichi-san got caught in one of my traps!"

Everyone else couldn't help but laugh as Keiichi began to give chase at Satoko. The only one who didn't pay attention was Tenshi, he was currently thinking about that dream he have, the dream wasn't a pleasant one; the part of blood spilling out made him ill. For some reasons it looks familiar to him, also the first dream he has when he wake up in Hinamizawa looks also familiar and that dream he had one time;

"_Please...Angel-kun...the humanity depends...on...you..._"

"_EMILYYYYY!_"

It was a dream about a little girl lying on the floor talking weakling, surrounding on her was what made seen to be red liquid, after hearing her last breath he hears his own voice. Those dreams were familiar to him, were they just? Were they memories? Were they the secret of his past? He doesn't know.

"Hau~ Tenshi-kun is cute when he pass out, Omochikaeri!" Rena who pop out of nowhere grab Tenshi in her arms into a hug, their friends look at her and started to laugh, as Tenshi was trying to get some air he still in his thoughts, '_Who am I?_' he'll have to find out one day, to uncover the truth.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**If you are a fan of Higurashi and glad there's a happy ending in the show, you can read this story at my account, were it has more chapters.**_  
_


	2. Rider x Ojamajo: Wizard

Ojamajo Doremi: SHOWTIME

Chapter 1, "Wizard"

_Long time ago, humans and witches coexisted in harmony, but the world of magic had rejected the humans because of their misbehavior and were forces themselves to move to a world where witches can live in peace, while some still lives in the human world, but the previous queen had cast a spell, if a witch was discover by a human and that human says witch in front of her, she'll transforms into a Witch frog. Right now, there are some young girls who have becoming witch apprentices, the only way for witch frogs to have their own forms back. But if the world doesn't know is that there are some humans with magic potential, sometimes it gives bad things, but sometimes it gives the person to give ... hope._

* * *

It was a sunny day, probably in the morning in a city call Misora. Walking in the street is a young boy with brown hair and cerulean blue eyes. He's wearing a black shirt with a white dragon's head under an open short sleeve English red color jacket and madder red color jeans with a belt around his hip, the belt buckle is hand-shaped and a pair of black shoes. He wears a ring in each hand; a large ring on his left hand middle finger was oval ruby and another ring on his right hand which has a miniature version of the hand of his belt buckle in the middle finger. On his back is a blue backpack which was compulsory primary school, on his right hand is his breakfast; a bag full of plain sugar donuts, on his left hand he put a donut in front of the sun and took a bite. "Mmm, delicious."

While eating his donut, suddenly he saw a strange red bird that looked like a plastic or metal model somehow, the bird chirped something to him, he seem to understand what art he says. "You found one? In the park? "He asks the bird who nod to him, he sighs in annoyance. "Couldn't they wait until after school, it looks like I'll be late today... on my first day too." He said, finishing his donut of a butcher.

He places his bag of donuts behind a bush. He brought out his pockets a ring, on the ring a design of a dragon coming out of a portal, he replace the ring of his right for the new ring and put in front of his belt buckle, causing the ring and the buckle to shine.

"**_Connect, please!_**" The buckle announces, and then a magic circle appears, in the center was a little circle which had something that looks like a face. The second circle bigger than the center held a design at the cardinal points marked with a circle, a square, a diamond, and a triangle. The last circle bigger than the two held ancient and magical writing in it. He put his hand into the circle and pulls a red and white bike. He gets on his bike and start pedaling to roll with Garuda leads the way.

* * *

In a park...

"AAAAAAAAAHH!" People cries as they running for their lives, behind them were the strange creatures that looked like they were made of gray stone with veins of lava fissures blac how their bodies. Their faces were flat with faces that were difficult to distinguish between the cracks on their bodies. The only real facial horns they were bright orange out of their heads.

When the people are running away, a little boy fell on the ground, the boy was on his knees then he turns his head to see another monster differed from the other monsters, the monster looks like a minotaur with blue and white armor on his body, traces of red like blood, the head of Bull with horns, on his hand he holds a huge axe.

"**I know I have a task to do, but I can enjoy myself a can, right?**" Said Taurus he approached, the boy was desperate to escape he still fell, while the bull was about to approach one anymore.

**Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!**

Sound of a gun drawn is heard three monsters were hit directly chest and three balls directly to the bull's horns and broken. The bull is shocked here, take the left horn now broken in pain.

"**Silver bullets!?...**" He said in question then turn his head to see who is responsible, the boy took the run after being saved by someone, the bull sees a person hiding among the trees, it was the same boy before but he holds a white a gun which it was silver and bulky with a closed fist mounted on it in his hand.

"Picking up a little kid? Frankly this is not good. "He said in advance, suddenly his giving the ring with miniature hand on his middle finger on his right hand and put on his front loop.

"**_Driver is, please!_**"

Without waiting, the bull create a large fireball from his hand and throwing to the boy, it causes an explosion, the bull seem to be so satisfied, but the flames created by the explosion seemed like they were drawn by something, before parting to reveal a new character where the boy was standing.

From head to toe he was clad in a black bodysuit which concealed his form. The silver belt had transformed it into a silver metal belt with the hand marking in the centre much bigger in than before and the position of the left hand with switches on both side of it and a chain of rings on his left. His chest was covered in red gem-like armor which was a long line down the middle with three sections on each side that were rectangular, but slightly askew. His shoulders were covered in black armor with silver edges that were decorated with dragon-like crests. From his waist hung a robe-like waist covering which was red on the inside but black on the outside. His wrists and ankles sported bands that were the same ruby red as his chest plate. Finally, his head was concealed by a silver helmet which had a ruby red faceplate decorated like the ring he wore, sporting metal lines making it appear as if it had large eyes with antennae rising from the forehead, it appears that the figure was an adult judge by his size. The figure had his left hand outstretched to the side, as a large magic circle floated in the air, sucking in the flames, before the figure lowered it as the last of the flames were sucked in.

"**You…! The Wizard!**" the bull monster gasped in recognition.

"It's…Show time," Wizard said confidently, although he was in a adult size he has the voice of the child, he lifted up his left hand, showing the ruby ring that now sported what looked like goggles of some kind, which made the ring look just like his mask. Wizard began calmly walking towards the assortment of monster, with his weapon, the WizarSwordGun, in hand.

"**Get him!**" the bull monster commanded, as the other creatures charged at Wizard. Wizard continued to calmly walk towards them, even as the creatures began closing in on him before he simply lifted his weapon and fired at any of the creatures that came too close as though it was the simplest thing in the world. After hitting at least 3 of the creatures, he suddenly dashed forward, easily bypassing the creatures, before spinning around and delivering a kick to the back of one of them. The creatures immediately tried to surround him, but Wizard easily evaded them as he displayed skills that marked both a talented acrobat and an accomplished martial artist at the same time as he easily flipped over the creatures, whilst shooting them in mid-flip. When he landed, one of the creatures tried to hit him with a spear it suddenly pulled out, only for Wizard to grab the spear, holding it in place, before shooting the creature at point blank, causing it to stumble back.

He then quickly dodged under a strike from one of the creatures, before delivering kicks to two nearby creatures, before he spun around and landed a strong kick to the creature that had just tried to attack him, pushing it back into a group of its brethren, causing them all to hit and breakthrough a wall. Wizard calmly stepped out of the warehouse in pursuit, before lifting up his weapon and straightened out the barrel of the gun, causing a blade to unfold, converting the WizarSwordGun into sword mode. He then dashed forward, as struck several of the creatures with the sword, causing sparks to fly from the impacts. He then quickly jumped forward and spun in mid-air to avoid several of the creatures trying to counter attack, before striking them the moment he landed as he quickly spun around to catch one of them trying to attack him, and promptly used it as a shield to block another attack, before kicking it out of the way.

Seeing its minions getting beaten, the bull monster from earlier tried to do a sneak attack, but Wizard saw it coming, and easily dodged the attack, as well as any other follow-up attacks the bull monster attempted with its axe. The bull monster then attempted another sideway strike with its axe, but Wizard simply jumped and flipped over it, landing a few feet away. The bull monster seemed ready for more, before it promptly turned tail and started walking away, while the other creatures quickly converged on Wizard, effectively covering the bull monster's escape. Acting quickly, Wizard tried to dash forward, but was unable to get to the bull monster as he was forced to evade, block, and attack the creatures. One of the creatures tried to strike Wizard when his back was turned, but Wizard quickly spun around and easily parried the attack with his sword.

"Stay out of the way, won't you?" Wizard commented with a hint of annoyance, before pushing the creature away. He then converted his weapon back into gun mode, and pulled the thumb of the hand on his gun, causing the hand to open.

"**_Come on a shoot, shake hands! Come on a shoot, shake hands!_**" The WizarSwordGun singing in English and the barrel of the weapon began in shining a rainbow colors while at the same time a magic circle appeared on the palm of the hand, prompting Wizard to place his left hand on the form hand in a way that looked like he was made a handshake with the gun, and causing the ring on his left hand while flashing the gun barrel was red.

"**_Flame! Shooting Strike! Hii Hii Hii! Hii Hii Hii!_**" The weapon declared, as fire started to erupt from the gun. "Listen well ghouls, I don't have time for you, so take the final blow!" Wizard declared as he slowly lowered the gun as the creatures, now known as Ghouls, surrounded him, before he quickly spun around whilst pulling the trigger multiple times, causing the gun to shoot enchanted fireballs at them. The Ghouls were pushed back as Wizard's magic circles appeared over them when the fireballs hit, before they exploded in blazes of glory, completely covering him in the flames, and when the flames dispersed, Wizard was left completely unharmed as he simply lowered his gun.

Seeing all the ghouls gone, he looked around and realized that the bull had escape. He pulled out a red cell phone and made a call. The phone rang for a second, before someone picked up. "Hey, Koyomi. I dealt with the Ghouls, but the Phantom got away. Can you find it?" he said, referring to the bull monster as a Phantom.

"I'll try, but I need more than just Garuda if you want me to find the Phantom," the voice from the other end, a girl judging by the voice, Koyomi, as Garuda fluttered down next to Wizard.

"You're kidding me, you know that takes a lot of me." He said.

"Sorry Johnny, but you know I can't do a proper search without all your familiars, especially considering we just moved here." Koyomi said.

"Hai hai," Wizard sighed he pulled out two rings, one of the rings has their own a design on it; a blue unicorn and the other a yellow octopus with horns. He puts the blue ring on his right hand, before adjusting a lever on his belt, causing the hand design to shift into a position that made it look like a right hand. "**_Lupacchi Magic Touch to go! Lupacchi Magic Touch to go!_**" While singing he put his right hand in front of the buckle.

"**_Unicorn, please!_**"

"**_Kraken, please!_**" As the buckle declared, little pieces of plastic or metal and appeared together to form a miniature blue unicorn with a slit on the chest and another plastic model appeared together to form a miniature yellow octopus that had horns on if for any reason, with a slit in front of his head.

Wizard then put the rings on the slots on both familiar. "Go find the Phantom; it should not be far away." He commanded and they both understood and start their search. Then Wizard's armor is stripped off by a magic circle that came from down to up, leaving him as the boy once again, when he looks at the park's clock...

"AH NO! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" He cries panicking, he took his bike and made a mad speed.

* * *

On the way to school...

"I swear, making a wedding cake is a bit too much."

"Yes, you're right."

"Major Rika asked too much."

"But a wedding cake is so romantic, the couple will be very happy."

"Of Seven floors? You lost your mind Doremi?"

Walking to school, five girls are having a spirited conversation about an idea that their boss had suggest, one of the girls has red hair styled into two 'dumplings' thick pink scrunches with a single gold music note attached to one of them and magenta eyes. She's wearing a light pink top under by a purple vest, lace-pink knee socks, and bright pink and white tennis shoes. The second has bright russet brown in hair color and about chest length with very short spiked bangs neatly across her forehead, along with a single bang that frames the right side of her face and reaches her shoulder. Her hair is worn back in a semi-ponytail, held with a big orange bow and big honey-orange eyes hidden behind a pair of big circled glasses. She's wearing a cream-yellow shirt with white lining and buttons, pale orange skirt with a folded section clasped with two small clips on the side and brown school shoes with yellowish socks. The third has dark blue hair worn as chest length with a small flip on the ends and deep blue eyes. She wears an ivy green plain t-shirt with an opened tan vest, blue jeans and brown shoes. The fourth has shoulder length purple hair with spike-points along the bottom she has three, single pieced bangs with two longer parts of hair framing her face, part of her hair is worn in a side ponytail with a pale yellow scrunchy and her eyes darker then her hair. She wears a lilac T-shirt styled dress with a pastel ribbon/bow below her chest, above-the-knee dark purple pants/shorts and white and yellow shoes. And the fifth and last has mixture of green and yellow, she has spiked bangs slanted to the side with very long strands of hair that reach her chest and being worn up with braids held in perfect ring-shaped bun by a pair of purple round pieces, also has a dark green-teal clip on the left side of her head and uniquely shaped lime-green eyes. She wears a short, tight red-orange shirt that ends a few inches above her belly button. A pair of yellow suspenders connected to her white skirt holds it up; said skirt has a big yellow slit up on the left side. She also has on short black socks and pure white shoes with yellow laces. These girls are Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu and Momoko the witch apprentices, this year they have another chance for them to become real witches, in order to do that; they have to make sweets for each member of the Senior witches this story is for another time.

"We'll never gonna succeed to make a multistage cake, it will eventually be very heavy to carry and fall." Momoko said.

"Momoko, have you ever made a wedding cake before?" Doremi asked this causes the girls to watch their friend, being from the United States and spend time to learn baking and magic by a witch.

"No, Major Monroe said I wasn't ready for." Momoko explained. "I told you, I'm not an expert."

"Too bad, it would make all the couples happy." Doremi said disappointed.

"Come to think of it, my mother would like to order a cake for her assistant's wedding anniversary." Onpu said.

"Really, the assistant of your mother will celebrate her wedding anniversary, how many years?" Emily asked.

"2 years."

"Finally, something that we could make a couple happy." Doremi said happily that she and the other girls could make a couple happy, even if she doesn't have boyfriend. Just as they will talk about the cake, a voice caught them by surprise.

"Excuse me! Pardon me! Excuse me!" They turn their heads to see who it was, then a boy run pass them which they flinched a little, the boy turns his head. "Sorry About That!" He apologized while running.

"How rude, Puf! Puf! Puf!" Doremi puffed.

"That boy sure is in a hurry." Momoko said.

While the girls see the boy run, Onpu thinks otherwise, she has the feeling of having seen him before, a suddenly flash past in her thoughts when an image shows a little boy with brown hair wearing a kindergarten uniform and then vanish. Onpu was surprised by this flash, she continues to see the path where the boy took and whether it was must have something in common between the boy and the image. But suddenly she was out of her thoughts when Doremi called her.

"Onpu, come on!" Doremi called her, when Onpu saw that her friends were already up ahead. "I'm coming!" She cried then runs to join them.

* * *

Later…

"Minna-san, starting today we have a new student!" Announced a cheerful teacher named Yuka Nishizawa a.k.a Nishizawa-sensei as all the students of the class were taking by this news of new student. "You can come in!" Nishizawa-sensei turns her head and called the student who was waited outside of class.

By seeing the door open, it reveals the brown-haired boy of this morning who came enter the classroom and stop right at Nishizawa-sensei's side. He was now the center of attention when the students look at him, especially for the girls for his cerulean blue eyes, he still wearing his clothes from this morning; a black shirt with a white dragon's head under an open short sleeve English red color jacket and madder red color jeans with the same belt around his hip with the black hand-shaped hand, he no longer wears his black shoes so he replaced with school shoes for boys. He no longer wears his ring because it is against the rules so he put them in his pocket.

"Said isn't the same boy from before?" Hazuki whispered to Aiko and Onpu.

"Yeah, I think it's him." Aiko replied, they were surprised to learn that this boy that they cross this morning would be a new student in their class. But Onpu, she gazes curiously, she has yet again a feeling of having seen him before. _'He looks… Familiar._' She said in her head.

"Go on, introduce yourself." Nishizawa-sensei asked kindly.

With a nodded, he starts, "Hello, I'm Johnny Hōseki, first I must tell you that I'm from Tokyo, but I live in another city before, so that's twice I moved," he explained and continue, but Onpu still continues to look at him with this feeling until…

_A flash memory appeared and shows two children wore kindergarten uniforms runs, the first was a young Onpu and the second was a boy with brown hair and blue eyes, this boy is..._

"Johnny?" She said aloud and rose from her chair, everyone in the class look at her oddly, but is not for as Johnny immediately recognized.

"Onpu is that you? Then you're here in this class too!" Johnny said happily.

"Yes, and I'm happy to see you again after so many years!" She said, joyfully.

"Oh! You two know each other?" Nishizawa-sensei asked curiously.

"Yes of course, we know this since kindergarten." Onpu Explained, this cause a surprise for all the class to hear, especially Aiko and Hazuki.

"Oh! What a wonderful moment! Old childhood friends that finally reunite, it's just like in the movie I saw once." Nishizawa-sensei said with stars in her eyes, all the students sweat-drop by this. "I'm sure the two of you have things to talk but after class. Your place will be... Oh! On the back near the window."

With a nodded, he went to his place and sit down, "I didn't know that you had a childhood friend, Onpu-Chan." Akio whispered to Onpu.

Onpu smile knowing that her friend whom she has not seen for many years has right here, Onpu looks and continued to smile, however Johnny noticed it and smile at her, they have so many things to tell.

_'I didn't think that I will found myself here, I cannot be happier than before._" Johnny said in his head with a smile...

**If you want to read more, I suggest you to go to my account if you like this story.**

**Oh! If you're an fan of Ojamajo Doremi, there's a doujinshi telling about the second generation starting with... FAMI! Go to **


	3. A Holy Wizard's Chronicles

**This is just a little preview for my future story.**

* * *

The Kingdom of Fiore, a land inhabited by 17 million people in a world filled with magic.

Like many other things, magic is traded like common goods becoming a part of daily life. In this world there are those who make a living using magic, those people are called Wizards. Wizards themselves join different Guilds, taking jobs as requested. In Fiore, there is no shortage of Wizard Guilds to join.

However, this story takes place in a certain Guild. A place where countless legends were once born and will keep on creating legends well into the future. It's name is...Fairy Tail.

* * *

_A burning town, people scream, mysterious figures attacked by using their magic, a terrible experience for someone to see that someone is a young child lying down on the ground, as the child try to move forward surrounding by the buildings' ruins, flames and worst of all…corpse, the child looking at his right to see a burning church, the child look away from the church as he moves, he got an eye on someone who's standing on its feet, the young child lift his hand to reach that someone, but as he tries the flames rise it each time he reach to that person, the young child saw the person disappears from the flames in front of his eyes as tears fall on his cheeks. "JEROOOOOOOME!" The voice of that child echoed on the flaming town…_

* * *

"Ah!" A boy cried from a nightmare he had, the boy wipe the sweat from his forehead. Then he feels a tug from his left and turns his head to see that it was his companion: an Owl.

"Good lord, are you alright, Jeremy?" He asked if anybody was around they'll freak out by a talking owl.

"I'm fine, Hollow, it was just a nightmare." The boy now named Jeremy said hoping not to worry his owl friend named Hollow.

"Well, pack your things, we have reached our stop." He said.

"Really?! We're finally here?!" The boy asked with excitement. He turns to his right at the window to see where they have stop. "We're finally at Magnolia!" He cried with joy as he looked that they are indeed arrived at the town, Magnolia.

**Bloodyredrose1994 present you...**

**Fairy Tail: A Holy Wizard's Chronicles**

_Coming Soon..._


	4. Dark Rocket Drill Kick

Darkboy-X's Dark Rocket Drill Kick

* * *

Darkboy-x struggle as he watch the powerpuff girls being hit by Mojo's robot, he has to find a strategy and quick.

But suddenly his visor detects the center of the big robot's chest, it was a red orb. Darkboy-x snapped his fingers as he found the robot's weak point, black flames swirled his right hand as he summons a rocket again. He activate the rocket and take off to the air as his left leg being covering by black flames and reveling the same drill he used to have to his arm. Darkboy-x then readjusted his flight pattern and began flying back down with the drill pointed at the robot.

Mojo and the girls saw him coming down with the drill pointed at the robot. "DARK ROCKET DRILL KICK!" He cried as his drill leg impacted the robot's red orb. As that happen, the drill broke the orb and then he went digging through the robot before he came out from the robot's back.

As Mojo was shocked that he destroyed his robot's weak point before…

BOOOOOM!

The robot exploded as Mojo went flying away. The girls saw everything as they X… who was spinning around as his drill leg was stuck at the ground.

Darkboy x finally stop himself, he better need to practice a little about this move.

* * *

**This was inspired me by Fourze's rocket drill kick, so I thought myself; what will happen if Darkboy-x has a drill leg.**

**Darkboy-x belongs to Kamen Rider Chrome.**


	5. OjamajOOO: Tatoba

**OjamajOOO**

**Combo; Tatoba**

**_"Taka" "Tora" "Batta" "Ta-to-ba, Tatoba, Ta-to-ba!"_**

**Why Tatoba is a Combo?**

* * *

The five Ojamajos enter the shop but when they see Hana looking at - in his OOO form Tatoba combo, they all wondering what the heck are they doing.

"Hana-chan, - -kun," Hazuki was the first one to ask. "What are you two doing? And why are you in your suit - -kun?"

"Well there's something that bothers Hana-chan and - -kun, so were trying to figure it out." Hana-chan said.

"And what is it exactly?" Doremi asked.

Hana and OOO looking at their friends. "Why Tatoba is a Combo?" They said the same time.

"That's it?" Aiko said.

"I dont know why is a bother." Onpu said.

"Actually... I've also been wondering why Tatoba is a combo despite being parts of different groups." Doremi said.

The four girls looking at their friend at what she meant and realized it. "Your right." Aiko said. "I haven't realized it." Onpu said. "How could we not know?" Momoko said. "Is really a complicated question." Hazuki said as she pictured it with a bubble cloud showing a strange animal with different parts; the Hawk head, the Tiger body and front legs, and the Grasshopper behind legs.

"That's what Hana-chan and - -kun are trying to say." Hana said as she 'pull' her sketchbook to show them a picture she drew of a yellow humanoid with a Lion's head. "Latoraatah-kun is all cats and yellow." Hana explained as she flipped a page to show a picture of a gray bulky humanoid with big forearms and a white horn.

"Sagouzo are all big animals and gray." OOO explained. "And Gatakiriba is insects and green." He said in the same time Hana flipped another page to show a green humanoid with two horns.

"A Combo is formed from the same series of Medals, right?!" OOO said as he starting to snap as Hana shows more pictures one after another, a red humanoid with feathery designs on the head and a disc on its left arm (Tajador), then a blue humanoid with a single fin on the head and tentacles on the legs (Shauta), then a purple humanoid with horns on the shoulders and a big tail (Putotyra) and then a orange humanoid with ponytail-snake (Burakawani).

"Now, now try not to think too deeply." Hazuki said trying to calm OOO she could see that he's getting stressing.

"Frankly..." OOO said. "Tatoba has no special features!" He snapped as he got to his knees and hands on the ground.

"Hai! The other Combos are way cooler and they had their own powerful special attacks." Hana said as shows pictures of different Combos with their finisher attacks. "While Tatoba-kun looks kind of a traffic light even his attacks looks like it."

"When a new Yummy appears since I don't know what it's capable of, I always start with Tatoba! Why?" Tatoba freak out as he shaking Doremi (why her?).

"I'm sure there's an explanation for that..." Hazuki said as she thought of something to reason him to calm down. "Oh that's right!" She hit her palm with her fist, everyone looking at Hazuki as she starting to explain. "We all know that 800 years ago, the OOO suit was first use by the king, right? So since the Medals are created by the alchemist, they all probably arranged the belt just to pleasure their king and also the Tatoba has a great combination; the Taka Medal allows you to have a great senses and improve your accuracy, the Tora Medal allows you to have weapons and the Batta Medal allows you to jump high and strong kicks, and as what I heard the Combo is the most balanced in speed and power. And it also call The Multicolor Combo." She explained as she holding her glasses.

"Oh~" Everyone said.

But then OOO raise his hand. "I got one last question: why isn't it call the Takatoba?" Everyone's sweatdrop by that question except Onpu.

"Tha't simple." Onpu said as she pull out a microphone and handed to OOO. "Try singing the henshin song."

OOO took the microphone and started singing as the henshin music plays. "Taka-takatoba Taka- I can't sing it!" He stop as he can't singing right.

Then Onpu took the microphone as she sing with the henshin music. "If you can't sing it, it's not a Combo~" Then she continued with the rest of the Ojamajos as the music plays again. "When you scan it, and the belt sings, tha't a Combo~"

* * *

**Hello all, I know that I haven't post a new story of OjamajOOO, but hey everyone could what they want. Hope all of you aren't confused about why Tatoba is a combo. Oh, and as for why you all wondering who's the one in OOO? you just had to wait.**


	6. OjamajOOO: Latoraatah

**OjamajOOO**

**Combo; Latoraatah**

**"_Lion_" "_Tora_" "_Cheetah_" "_Rata, Rata, Rata! Latoraa~~tah!_"**

**Who is the fastest?**

* * *

The crowds go wild or should I said Witches, yes, we are in the Witch World, why are you asking this, today is the race against the hare and turtle, and who is the one competes with them.

"Go Latoraatah-kun!" Hana cheered as she watch -.-.-.- in OOO Latoraatah Combo running from the screen. By seeing the screen OOO isn't like really running but jogging and he even catching up with the hare and the turtle who the two are running fast as they can.

"You know, is pretty amazing that -.-.-.- -kun runs fast even he doesn't look like his forcing himself." Momoko said. "Look at him is like his just jogging."

"Yeah, but a pretty fast jogger, if you ask me." Aiko said.

"Well isn't obviously he does have the Cheetah Medal." Doremi said. "You know how cheetahs are, pretty fast cats."

"Well actually is the jet propulsion that comes out of the black holes from the legs that makes him go faster." Hazuki explained. "But with the Tora Medal and Lion Medal to form a Combo, he can run for 100 m. per 0.222 milliseconds."

"But today, he goes easy on them." Onpu said as she referent OOO's way of running, looking at the screen they could see that there friend and the two fast animals are almost at the finished line, the crowds looks at the direction were they could see the three runners.

With the participators, the hare and the turtle are trying their best to go faster but OOO always catch up, when he sees that they are near the finished line he decided to boost up as he went faster, the hare and the turtle almost lost balanced when OOO went past them while kicking dust.

As soon as he close to the finished line...

CLICK! FLASH!

...on the screen it shows OOO running past the finished line as the crowds cheers for his victory, OOO rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassing, when he look at the two animals with disappoint in their faces he went to them.

"Hey, you two are really fast, I have fun." OOO said giving them sympathy. "I'm pretty sure you two are going to become way faster in the faster." He held his hand as the hare and the turtle were touched by his kind words that they shake hands with him.

The Ojamajos smile at that moment.

* * *

**Meo~ooow!**


End file.
